Dyskusja użytkownika:Minitsunade
Witaj, Minitsunade, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Finnian. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- SnT (dyskusja) 12:12, kwi 16, 2011 jest mi niezmiernie miło móc powitać nowego usera :) prosiłabym, abyś zapoznała się z regulaminem i chciałabym Cię zachęcić do robienia większych edycji. [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT☆']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'Napisz']] 12:32, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) Techniku-Magiku, witaj ! mam przyjemność zakomunikować Ci, iż od dzisiaj jesteś oficjalnym Technikiem-Magikiem Czarny Lokaj Wiki, otrzymujesz uprawnienia administratora oraz przejmujesz jego obowiązki :D robię to mimo Twoich protestów bo wiem, że na to zasługujesz. Twój SZEF, [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:15, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) Szablon:Postać super Ci wyszły te szablony! jestem szczerze zaskoczona, że zrobiłaś to tak szybko :) o taki efekt mi chodziło ^^ keep going [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:57, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) naprawdę dobra robota. [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 18:06, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wieża Dziękuje.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:34, wrz 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Uwaga Jak już wcześniej pisałem, moja uwaga miała na celu pokazanie użytkownikowi, gdzie robi błąd. Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybym wiedział, że to jednorazowe, jednakże pani biurokratka wielokrotnie popełniała tego typu błędy na Naruto Wiki, a tutaj też to można zobaczyć. Jasne, nie każda przeglądarka ma słownik, ale skoro użytkownik ma problem z pisaniem słów powinien zainstalować z słownikiem. Nie mam na celu psucie atmosfery tej wiki, lecz użytkownicy popełniają błędy, admin ma obowiązek ich uświadomić, by takich nie popełniać. Niestety tutaj jesteśmy w sytuacji, że osobą popełniającą błędy jest biurokrata, więc zwykły użytkownik musiał zareagować. Z wyrazami szacunku, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:46, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuje Dziękuje pani administrator za moją obronę. Z wyrazami szacunku,[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:57, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) : Przykro mi w takiej sytuacji. Z wyrazami szacunku,[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:01, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Postaram się nie stwarzać żadnych konfliktów. Z wyrazami szacunku,[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:06, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, odnośnie wieży. Czy mogę sobie dodać, że potrafię tworzyć szablony? Koniec końców, ja je poprawiłem.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:08, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Taki szablon jest w stanie bez problemu stworzyć, tylko, gdzie znajdę kategorię z postaciami z gry, lub jej listę?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:37, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Gotowe.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 12:59, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: A wybacz, zwaliłem, nawet nie zauważyłem, ale słowo postacie chyba istnieje, słownik go nie podkreśla i jest to dość często spotykane słowo. Btw. czy możecie przywrócić stary edytor, bo obecny jest bardzo niewygodny.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:51, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Wzajemna Reklama Witam! Pamiętasz jak prosiłaś mnie o zareklomawanie Twojej wiki, na kilku moich. Oczekiwałbym z Twojej strony tego samego. Szczególnie zależy mi na Trylogii Soprana. Btw. wejdź na gg.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:56, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC) Gratulję 80 miejsca w rankingu! Oby tak dalej :) [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 18:38, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) Animangafooter Witaj, pozwoliłam sobie dodać waszą wikię do tego (nazwa waszej wiki na innych wikiach pojawi się jutro z moją też tak miałam). Jeśli chcesz to możecie dać to na główną wpisując to: . Pozdrawiam[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 17:49, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) żebym nie zapomniała Ci powiedzieć, przypomnij mi o tym, że mam Ci coś powiedzieć. I powiedz, że chciałam to robić o 2 w nocy. [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 01:00, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Zdjęcia Cześć, tak sobie przeglądałam Waszą wiki i pomyślałam, że może lepiej by to wyglądało gdyby pod zdjęciami nie pisało kto je wrzucił. Oczywiście to jest tylko moje spostrzeżenie i jeżeli chcecie to chętnie Wam pomogę to usunąć. Z uszanowaniem [[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 19:04, sty 17, 2012 (UTC) Skórka A więc tak pod tło dałabym ten obrazek lub ten ewentualnie ten, ale to już od Was zależy, dalej dałabym przejrzystość, aktywowała nową nawigacje (za waszym pozwoleniem) czarną kolorystykę bym zostawiła tak, aby wszystko elegancko wyglądało no i myślę, że jeszcze bym do tego coś upiększyła i to chyba wszystko :). [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 19:37, lut 17, 2012 (UTC) Jasne :) [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 19:46, lut 17, 2012 (UTC) Podjełyście już decyzję w sprawie mojej pomocy? Pozdrawiam [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 11:01, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Co do projektu to spójrz na moją wiki, spróbuję zrobić u was podobnie, jeśli Ci się nie podoba możesz napisać swoją wizję wiki :)[[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 11:37, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, tylko potrzebne są mi chwilowe prawa admina, potem jak zakończę swoją pracę będziesz mogła mi je odebrać. [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 16:17, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Skończyłam i co o tym sądzicie ? [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 17:48, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Cześć! Chciałem powiedzieć, że Wasz spotlight wygląda bardzo ładnie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 12:43, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) ___ Hej, tu Dracumadzia mam takie pytanko.. bo w regulaminie w punkcie 7 jest opisane iż jest proszenie o to aby nie podawać linków do stron itp. na końcu pisze iż niecenzuralnych czy ten podpunkt odnosi się do tylko i wyłącznie niecenzuralnych czy strony które sprzedają np. mangę i w komentarzu opiszę iż polecam tą stronę która sprzedaje takie i takie mangi też się wlicza? Z góry dziękuję za odpowiedź Dracumadzia (dyskusja) 01:06, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Propozycja współpracy Witaj. Jesteś zainteresowana podjęciem współpracy z Digimon Universe? Daj znać czy się zgadzasz, wtedy wymienimy się logami. Final Cannon 12:35, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) :Dzięki :) Pozdrawiam, Final Cannon 14:52, lip 26, 2012 (UTC)